


Red

by spuffyduds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Gen, Open on Sunday Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "fire."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "fire."

She had no right, no fucking right. It had taken him forever to get those orbs, planning and plotting. Maneuvering Jonathan into that dead-meat suit had been a triumph of generalship—-like Sun-Tzu. Or James T. Kirk. And she just—-snatches them, like they don't _belong_ to him, like he hasn't _earned_ them? Like it's fair to just leave him—-powerless.

But he _isn't_ powerless. Nobody's tried a gun on the Slayer? What, it's against the _rules_?

Well, he's past rules now. He's a rogue, and--and an _outlaw_, and his hand is sweaty and it shakes when he

Fires.


End file.
